A Shark's Family
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Kisame wants Itachi as his mate, and he's not going to let anything get in his way. Though, neither of them expected for Itachi to get pregnant, of all things. ((KisaIta)) ((Mpreg, and Mature Themes))
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

**Hello everyone! This is the first story I've written and posted in literally years. Back then, I was way inexperienced with typing stories. They were way too short, not enough detail. But now I've grown into a much more experienced writer, and of course, role-playing has helped me a lot in that area. So here I give you a brand new story of one of my favorite anime series, Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters in any way, they belong to their rightful creator, who is very amazing for bringing such characters into the world of Anime! And I have no idea if there is another story like this at all, this came up as a spur of the moment idea that I needed to get typed out and posted.**

 **Also, this story has some mature themes and Mpreg within it, so if you do not like this, then don't read.**

 **And sorry if some of the character seem OOC, I'll try my best to keep them at least mostly in character, but, if I fail...then oh well, I tried.**

Itachi wasn't sure why Kisame kept staring at him as if he was some form of delicious looking morsel. Even when he gave his partner a harsh glare, the shark was not phased by such a thing, even with the infamous Sharingan clearly present within his eyes. It would be easy to lock Kisame in that stare of his, but the Uchiha refrained from doing so. He didn't want to hurt his partner after all, it wouldn't go well over with Leader. But that damn staring Kisame kept doing, it was driving the Uchiha up a wall.

So, deciding enough was enough, he decided to get up from his spot at the table he was sitting at, and walked right over to his partner, intent on getting to the bottom of Kisame's reason for staring at him.

Once in front of his partner, he gave him an emotionless stare down to his partner, who was currently sitting down. However, as the shark slowly stood up, and towered over the Uchiha, he had to crane his neck a bit up to be able to meet the shark's gaze, he thought it wasn't quite fare that the blue skinned man was of a monstrous height. It was quite intimidating, not that Itachi would ever admit that.

Before Itachi could even speak, his eyes were suddenly drawn slightly down to Kisame's mouth, which had slowly turned up into a smirk, revealing those jagged, sharp shark like teeth that Kisame had. Everything about Kisame was just radiating danger just by his physical appearance alone, not to mention the powerful jutsu he could conjure up.

The shark suddenly lent down to Itachi, so his mouth was level at the Uchiha's ear, and a low, deep throated chuckle sounded from the shark.

"You got something to tell me, Itachi?" he asked, his voice seeming to hold a purr within his tone, and Itachi suppressed the shiver that his body wanted to desperately let out. He didn't dare step away, Itachi did NOT show fear in front of anyone, let alone his own partner. He glared up to the shark as Kisame pulled his head back, straightening back up to his full height, still grinning down to his smaller partner.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly in the hint of a glare, and he folded his arms over his chest now, clearly a bit agitated. "Kisame, would you care to explain to me why you keep staring at me as if I'm some kind of food item to you?" he asked. As he waited for an explanation, he frowned as Kisame suddenly chuckled again, his smirk seeming to grow a bit more, revealing more of those sharp teeth, and the large man took a step closer to Itachi, and he leaned down again to him, so he was face to face with the Uchiha, only inches away.

"I thought that would of been obvious to you, but I suppose I will have to explain it to you." Kisame replied, highly amused that Itachi was quite oblivious to his intentions. His eyes narrowed to thin slits now, and Itachi saw something change in his expression, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. "I want you as my mate." he whispered to him, but he spoke it in such a serious tone, there was not even an ounce of room for there to be any lie.

Itachi blinked slowly, staring at him, as Kisame waited for some kind of reaction from the Uchiha. It took a few moments, but soon enough, Itachi's eyes widened just a hair, but Kisame noticed it ,he noticed any little change on his Uchiha.

Yes, _**HIS**_ Uchiha. As far as Kisame was concerned, Itachi was already his, he just needed to properly take him.

And Itachi seemed to sense that, for he quickly took a few steps back now. This only made Kisame smirk once again, and he took a step to him for every step Itachi took back. "Now, don't make this-" Kisame began, but soon as he took one more step, Itachi suddenly bolted for it, and away from the large shark. "...difficult." he finished, before he sighed, face palming, shaking his head, before he lowered his hand, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Hm, you can try, my little Uchiha, to run, to hide...but I will get you in the end. There's no escaping this shark's grasp." he grinned. He knew Itachi wouldn't of accepted this fact easily, though it would of been nicer if he would of, then the two could of been within Kisame's room already. However, this was not the case.

"And so the chase begins..." Kisame chuckled, and he let his tonge slowly lick over his lips, and he let his eyes slowly close, taking in a deep inhale of the air, before letting it out in groan. Oh yes, his Itachi smelled divine...

His eyes quickly opened, and he started off in the direction Itachi had went.

* * *

Deidara had been just returning from a mission with his partner, Sasori, when he saw the blur of a certain Itachi rush by him. Acting out in a reflex, he quickly snatched Itachi by the Akatsuki cloak, yanking him over. He instantly regretted it, and the glare that Itachi gave him was enough to send most, if not all, men to their knees, begging for mercy. However, Deidara pushed that reaction down, and instead, slowly let go of Itachi. However, he noticed some form of a hidden emotion within Itachi's eyes, and Deidara's own visible eye widened. He'd never thought he'd live to see the day where he saw _that_ emotion in Itachi's eyes.

Fear.

"Whoa, Itachi, whats gotten into you, un? I've never seen you-" but the blonde never finished his stance, for Itachi suddenly seemed to tense, and he rushed off again. He shared an odd glance with Sasori, before looking in the direction Itachi had ran off to, and it wasn't long before the familiar hulking blue man soon enough was seen, pausing by the two artists. Instantly, various scenarios began to play within the clay bomber's head, trying to put together what had happened while he and Sasori had been gone to leave Itachi in that state. Obviously, it had something to do with Kisame, for the shark glared down to the two Akatsuki.

"Itachi just went by here, correct?" the tall man asked, and Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, un. Whats got him all riled up and looking as if he'd seen a ghost?" Deidara asked, and he quickly regretted asking as soon as he saw that toothy smirk form on the shark's lips. He took a step back to stand much closer to Sasori now, who simply was only giving Kisame a puzzled look. Well, as much expression as the puppet master could give.

"That's only between me and Itachi to know, at least for now." Kisame replied, before he scowled suddenly, eyes narrowing dangerously, making the blonde take another step back, but Sasori's eyes now slightly narrowed, and he stepped forwards, not liking the nasty glare the shark was giving Deidara.

"I'd suggest you back off, right now, Kisame. I really don't give a damn why you're hunting down Itachi, but that gives you no reason to be snippy at Deidara like that." he replied, his tone holding a threatening meaning to it, but the shark wasn't phased. Kisame sneered down at the red headed puppet master, before she took a few steps back.

"I don't have time for this." he grunted, before he turned his back to them, and he took a few inhales of the air, before speeding down the way Itachi had went. Deidara let out a slight huff, arms folding over his chest as he looked to Sasori.

"What's his problem, un?"

* * *

Itachi had sighed in relief once he had made it to his room, letting his eyes close shut. He had made sure to lock the door soon as he'd gotten in though, it would of been not so wise to of left it unlocked. He let his back lean against the door as he relaxed, knowing the doors were made from a pretty sturdy material. He felt safe within his room, he knew Kisame wouldn't be able to get him here, at least, it was what he was hoping.

Well, too bad his little theory was wrong.

"Itachi..." came Kisame's voice from the opposite side of the door, making Itachi's eyes snap back open. _Shit._ He'd figured that his own room would of been the least likely of places that he figured Kisame would of though to look...but he also had forgotten that Kisame had his more enhanced sense of smell. He had followed Itachi's own scent to his room, and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting that crucial piece of information.

He jumped as he heard a knocking on the door, and he quickly backed away from the door, staring at it as if it was dangerous.

Well, the being on the opposite side of the door was dangerous anyways.

"Itachi, open the door... I'm only giving you this one chance. You obey and give in now, and I promise, I will go easy on you, my Uchiha..." Kisame spoke, but Itachi refused to answer. He kept silent. This wasn't a good thing, for there was a snarl that was heard on the other side of the door, before now the sounds of fists pounding into the door was heard now. "Damn it Itachi, LET ME IN!" he snarled, and the Uchiha's eyes widened as he saw dents starting to appear in the very solid door.

Quickly backing up far from the door as was physically possible, Itachi quickly tried to look for another means of escape, but the only way was through that door that was threatening to give in at any second, the pounding only growing louder, the dents more prominent. It would only be a matter of seconds before Kisame would bring that door down. Thinking quickly, he headed for the only hiding spot he could think of, one that was probably the most obvious one, but he didn't care.

Right under the bed.

He cursed himself quietly, hating how the great Itachi Uchiha had been reduced to this mess by a shark-like man. He'd faced off against countless ninja within his life thus far, and never once had he shown fear or run. But Kisame, well, he was a whole different story.

Itachi's body froze as the door suddenly slammed open now, and a furious Kisame stumbled in, golden eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room. He paused, listening in for any sign of movement, but Itachi was smart, he knew better than to make even the slightest of movements. He watched as Kisame's feet slowly walked further into the room, his movement very slow, as if just expecting Itachi to make a run for the door, of which Kisame would easily be able to snatch him.

"Itachi... I know you're in here...You're scent is very strong, and not only because its your room. You're hiding IN here...There is only a few places for you to hide, but I WILL find you, I WILL take you as mine, my dear Uchiha. You're only making this harder for yourself..." Kisame spoke tauntingly. He slowly started to inspect the few hiding spots there were within the room, getting closer to the bed that Itachi was hiding under. "You know, its not very smart for you to hide from me. A shark gets what a shark wants...and this male wants YOU, in every meaning of the word." Kisame's voice held a purr within it now. Suddenly, he paused right in front of Itachi's bed. Itachi wouldn't of been able to see it ,but slowly a frightening grin spread onto Kisame's face. He had known Itachi was hiding under the bed, he just wanted to strike a little bit of fear into the Uchiha first.

Suddenly, he lifted up the bed with one hand, and his smirk grew at the shocked expression of Itachi. "Found you." He purred, and he suddenly grabbed and yanked Itachi up by his other free hand, and he let the bed drop back down, making sure to keep a tight grip onto the very squirmy Itachi. "Alright, I've had enough of chasing you Itachi, I'm getting a bit impatient..." he growled out suddenly, his eyes narrowing, which sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine. Suddenly Kisame had threw Itachi onto the bed ,before he quickly got onto it right after, pinning the Uchiha onto the soft bed, using his weight to restrain his body. He took both of Itachi's wrists into one hand, and pinned Itachi's wrists above his head, while his other hand cupped Itachi's chin, forcing Itachi to look into Kisame's own eyes.

Kisame saw the anger in the Uchiha's eyes, the furious glare only amused the shark, however, he also saw the small hint of fear, and it made Kisame smirk once more. His grip tightened onto Itachi's chin, before his oddly softened, just slightly. "Itachi... you have no reason to be frightened of this shark." he purred, leaning in very close to him. "Trust me, you know I'd never hurt you, either physically or emotionally. Heck, if anything you should be HONORED about this." he said with a slight snort, before his tone lowered a little, his eyes roaming over Itachi's body for a moment before looking back up to meet the Uchiha's gaze. "I've wanted you for the longest time, my little Itachi. And I just cannot wait any longer." he spoke, and with that said, he leaned in closer, until his lips met Itachi's own. It wasn't by any means a gentle kiss, no, however, it wasn't a bruising one either. It was just enough to be considered a slightly roughened one, but, behind it, Itachi could sense, could feel, the intense emotions that the shark held for him.

Itachi felt his harsh glare lessen, and his body slowly stopped squirming under Kisame's own large one. He knew the shark meant what he said, Kisame wasn't one to lie to him. Others? Yes, but to him? He'd never do such a thing.

Slowly, Itachi's eyes closed now, and he started to return the kiss, slowly little by little letting his guard down for Kisame, his body relaxing now. Kisame tasted oddly quite good for someone like himself, and Itachi hesitantly deepened the kiss, of which Kisame was all too eager to return. Kisame shoved his tongue into Itachi's mouth, groaning at how lovely the Uchiha tasted. Everything he had hoped for, and more. He let the grip on his wrists slowly go, and he used both hands to slowly wrap around Itachi's body now, pulling him in closer, wanting to feel along every inch of that slender body. Itachi's arms now wrapped around Kisame's neck, his own groan sounding from his mouth behind the kiss, clearly starting to really get into the mood now.

Kisame smirked behind the kiss, giving a chuckle as he slowly pulled away from Itachi's mouth now, and he took the chance to study Itachi's face. The young man's eyes opened, revealing a glazed-over look about them, lazily looking up into Kisame's own. The shark leaned back down, and he took in a deep inhale of Itachi's scent, causing a low snarl to escape him. "You smell so good Itachi..." he growled, shifting over Itachi so his hands gripped onto his shoulders. "I know I said I wouldn't hurt you...but I just, I need some taste of you..." he added, before he exposed his sharpened teeth, and suddenly sank those into Itachi's neck, earning a strained hiss from the Uchiha, who tightly closed his eyes in pain.

Kisame groaned loudly at the taste of his mate, oh it was beyond heaven to him. He sank his teeth in a bit deeper, before slowly retreating from the area, inspecting his work onto the man. He gave a proud smirk, licking the blood from his lips now, and he decided to go in for another bite. Itachi's pained hiss slowly morphed into a groan, a quite very aroused one now. He was starting to enjoy the biting now, heck, he might of even preferred it at this point. He wasn't sure, but something about being bitten like that by the shark was just purely arousing for the male, if the growing tent in his pants was anything to go by.

Feeling this, Kisame let go of his neck, and he shifted so he was sitting up, and straddling Itachi by his thighs, smirking down to the younger man, who was breathing in a bit more ragged now. "I see I'm arousing you, Itachi. Good, because I'm in the same boat as you." he smirked, and Itachi noticed a very LARGE tent in Kisame's own pants, and he shifted under the shark, his eyes unable to leave the spot. "Oh don't worry, you'll be getting that shoved in you soon enough." Kisame replied with a smug look. "But first, I want to explore more of this wonderful thing you call a body." he said. Their cloaks had already been discarded onto the floor, which they would most likely stay for a while, and Kisame slowly let his hands rest at the hem of Itachi's shirt, before he slowly started to lift it up, all the way up to his neck, where he let it rest there for the moment. His eyes locked onto the perk nipples on Itachi's chest, and the shark licked his lips before he leaned down, slowly running his tongue over one of the sensitive little buds, before he slowly took it into his mouth, letting his sharpened teeth lightly graze over the highly sensitive skin. He growled deeply within his throat in a pleased way as he heard the very loud groan come from Itachi, who arched his body just slightly against Kisame, his eyes closed again in pure bliss. With this as a good sign, Kisame then slowly turned his attention to Itachi's other nipple, giving this one the same attention he gave the other, earning more moans from the sexy man he was over.

With his hands free, he let one of them slowly slide down Itachi's stomach, then onto his hips, before he slowly let his hand slid into Itachi's pants, and roughly wrapped his hand around Itachi's hardening manhood, giving it a light squeeze, earning a sudden intake of hair from Itachi, who gave a buck into his hand now. "Thats it, my little mate, just let me ravish you, let your body give in to my advances." he purred to him. He continued to pump his soon-to-be-lover, loving each and every groan and slight whine that came from the raven-haired male. Kisame had to shut his eyes for a moment as he shuddered in his own arousal, which pressed against his paints painfully.

Eyes opening again and narrowed, he locked his gaze with Itachi's, and the younger male seemed to know what was going to happen now. He gave a slight nod to the shark, indicating he was ok with Kisame continuing with his advances. The shark smirked widely, revealing those sharp teeth once more.

"I won't lie, Itachi, you WILL be sore, you WILL be hurting, you WILL be screaming, but trust me, you WILL enjoy every last second of it. And I intend to have my way with you for the entire evening. Prepare yourself, little mate, the big bad shark is going to eat you up." he purred.

 **YAY! The first chapter! And yes, sorry I didn't go much farther with the whole Mature part, but I'm uncomfortable with putting public anything TOO mature. Even this was hard for me to write as it was, so, please don't be too disappointed. And I appreciate reviews! Please leave them! It helps to keep stories going!**


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**Well, here's Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

It had been a few weeks since the initial 'mating' that had taken place with Itachi and Kisame, though it hadn't been the only time. Kisame had been quite eager to make up for lost time with Itachi. All these years he could of been with the Uchiha, more than just as partners as well, and the shark regretted the fact not trying this sooner, but oh well. He was just thrilled that he had the Uchiha to call as his own now.

Itachi wasn't so sure if he was entirely on board with this whole new predicament he found himself in. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his time with Kisame, the shark was quite wonderful in bed, though each time it often left Itachi very sore, unable to move for a while, silently throwing curses at that smirking partner, now lover, of his. Kisame didn't care if Itachi meant those curses or not, he knew the younger male had still enjoyed it nonetheless.

However, what the odd thing was now, was the fact that Itachi hadn't been feeling well the past few days now. He'd been waking up, feeling sick to his stomach, and soon after that feeling came up in his stomach, he high tailed it off of the bed and into the bathroom, leaving Kisame alone in the bed with a slightly worried expression on his face. It took a lot to make the shark worry about anything, so this had to of been a serious matter.

Itachi had refused to go to any medical ninja, he assured Kisame, and himself, that it was probably just some minor little illness that he'd get over soon enough. He didn't like to show weakness of any kind, even if he was feeling ill like this. Kisame didn't like how stubborn the Uchiha tended to be, especially when it was over something like this, which Kisame took as highly serious.

With narrowed eyes, Kisame figured that enough was enough. He had waited about ten solid minutes, to let Itachi have his time in the bathroom, again, this morning, before the shark got up off the bed ,storming over into said bathroom. Itachi glanced over his shoulder to Kisame, and narrowed his own eyes. Oh, he knew that look in Kisame's eyes, and Itachi didn't like it. "Kisame, I'm not-"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear it." Kisame flat out snarled, surprising the Uchiha, before he was suddenly yanked up by the stronger male, and taken back into the bedroom. "You've been sick for half a week now, and if it was something minor ,then it would of stopped by now. You're going to be seen by a medical ninja, END of story." he glared to him, before he hesitantly let go of Itachi, just only so they could both get dressed. "I'm going to tell Leader we're heading out, and I expect you to be ready to leave by the time I get back here. And I swear, if you try to weasel your way out of this, you will NOT like the consequences." he hissed.

For once, Itachi kept his mouth shut ,not daring to reply or argue back against Kisame. He knew Kisame meant business, and thus, he didn't dare to reply.

With a huff, Kisame quickly got himself dressed, and quickly left the room, shutting the door not-so-quietly either. Itachi glared at the now closed door, silently flipping it off, before he rolled his eyes and got himself dressed. He still felt a bit queasy, but not as much. Usually it only lasted soon as he woke up.

He just wanted this whole little 'trip to be over with soon as possible. He was fine, nothing was wrong with him, just a little bug perhaps, nothing more.

* * *

It was within a few hours later, and with Leader's permission, that the pair had found themselves within a small town that was known to have at least a few well trained medical ninja. The members of the Akatsuki tended to come to this town to get the more serious injuries healed on them, with the expectation of Hidan of course.

"I'm telling you, Kisame, I'm FINE. Its most likely just a little bug or something else that is minor. It does happen." Itachi tried to convince Kisame again, but only to fail at the silence that met the Uchiha in return. He glared slightly at the shark, before looking away again. It seemed he just wasn't going to get through that thick skull that Kisame had.

Soon enough, they arrived at the self-proclaimed medical building within the town, and the two headed inside. They didn't really get too many odd looks, the Akatsuki had been seen here often, so the townsfolk didn't bother to ask any questions. Perhaps it was because they didn't know about the organization, or they did, and just knew better than to get in their way. Who knows, but the Akatsuki didn't care. Long as they got patched up and no trouble arose, then they were find with it. Kisame stepped up first to the little receptionist desk, the woman who was behind it had to gather up all her will power she had to not just run or faint on the spot from the large shark man staring down at her.

"Um, can I-I help you sir?" she spoke, though it was more of a squeak. Kisame would of usually taken pleasure in this girl's nervousness, but right now wasn't the time for that. He was still concerned about Itachi.

"Not me, but my partner here." he nodded over to Itachi, who stood quite motionless, clearly not wanting to be here. "He's been feeling sick the past few days in the morning, and I got a feeling it might be something to worry about." he replied, a frown on his features. The woman just nodded, giving a glance over to Itachi, who was by far, the most gorgeous looking man she'd seen. However, she snapped out of her little dazed-off staring at a low, threatening growl that sounded from Kisame, who's yellow eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, um...right, I will, um... let one of our medics see him immediately." the woman stuttered again, before she got up. "P-Please follow me." she said, and hurried off in a fast-walk. Kisame and Itachi followed her, though Itachi held a very slight amused look in his eyes. That had been a bit humorous to see.

The young woman led the pair into what looked like an examination room of sorts, with the current available medic already within there, writing a few things down. At hearing and sensing someone standing within the door way, she paused in her writing, and looked over, and blinked slowly. "Well... its odd I get two of you from the same...group, or whatever you're in, in here at the same time." she replied. She waved off the receptionist, who was all to relieved to nod and quickly hurry away. "Alright, so, which one of you two am I seeing today? Though, neither of you look injured..." the medic spoke, frowning slightly. They didn't seem like the type of men to just come in for no reason if it wasn't serious.

Kisame lightly nudged Itachi forwards, and motioned to him. "This guy right here. He-"

"I can quite clearly explain my own predicament, Kisame." he glared to the shark, before he looked over to the medical ninja. "The past few days I haven't been feeling so well in the morning." he started to explain. "I know its most likely nothing, but my partner here seems to think otherwise." he replied, throwing Kisame another nasty glare, of which the shark returned.

"Well, it could be something minor, or it really could be a more serious manor. Better safe than sorry." the medic replied, before motioning Itachi to come closer, which the Uchiha did, and he sat himself down on the medical cot set up. "Now, lets see here..." she spoke, more so to herself. Her eyes narrowed in her concentration as she first inspected him just by sight. "You don't seem to look physically sick on the outside... which is a good sign so far." she said. She walked around to behind him, her hands suddenly giving off a greenish glow as she set them onto his back, listening to his breathing from his lungs. "Lungs sound good." She walked around to his front, motioning him to open his mouth. Itachi gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes. "Just to see if you are sick, let me see that throat." Itachi gave a silent sigh, before doing as she asked. "...hm, seems fine too." she replied. She ran a few other various tasks, but she couldn't find anything wrong with him so far. "Now, lets check your stomach, thats the last spot I need to check." she replied. Itachi leaned back just slightly, letting her glowing hands run over his stomach...before she paused over the spot, no, rather froze. "What in the...?" she muttered, eyes narrowing, staring at the spot, keeping her hands hovered over the area.

Instantly, both Kisame and Itachi frowned, Kisame more so in worry. "What? Whats wrong...?" he asked instantly, giving Itachi a worried glance, before looking back to the medical ninja. Said woman blinked a few times, and slowly removed her hands from over Itachi's abdomen, and glanced back to Kisame then to Itachi.

"I'm... honestly confused. This shouldn't be physically possible." she said, oddly quietly, still seeming to be shocked about whatever she had discovered. Kisame's eyes narrowed ,he did not like to be kept waiting in suspense.

"Damn it, just TELL us what it is already!" he snarled to the woman.

"Alright, fine, you want to know?" she replied, her tone a bit on the agitated side, but still held a large dose of shock, "You're friend here, is pregnant."

 **Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise it will be longer in the next one!**


End file.
